


Все маленькие животные кажутся милыми

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alien Technology, Gen, Humor, Mistaken Identity
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Несчастный случай на службе приводит к очень близким отношениям Отаэ и Кондо.
Kudos: 1





	Все маленькие животные кажутся милыми

– Тоши, я прикрою тебя!  
– Кондо-сан, осторожно, у них есть Секретное Оружие! – крикнул Хиджиката.  
Но как всегда в таких случаях, предупреждение опоздало. Раздался характерный звук выстрела Секретного Оружия, Хиджиката с ужасом обернулся и увидел лишь кучу одежды на том месте, где только что стоял Кондо. Неужели его аннигилировали?! Но тут Хиджиката заметил какое-то движение в униформе Кондо. Он осторожно подошёл, поднял кончиком катаны край лежавшего сверху кителя и увидел такое...

– Чёрт побери! – поражённо прошептал он. – Сого, иди сюда!  
Даже обычно непробиваемый Окита удивился:  
– Это что, Кондо-сан?  
– Да, не видишь разве? Пошли всех своих людей, пусть найдут того урода с Секретным Оружием и узнают, как долго продержится этот эффект и когда Кондо-сан вернётся в нормальное состояние.  
Окита достал мобильник и отдал пару коротких приказов.  
– А что мы с ним теперь делать будем? – спросил он потом.  
Из кучи одежды на него круглыми и блестящими как пуговицы глазами смотрел ребёнок, весьма напоминавший детёныша гориллы – а значит, несомненно, это был Кондо-сан под действием Секретного Оружия.  
– В казармах ребёнку не место... – задумчиво сказал Хиджиката. – Но у меня есть идея.

Пройти по улицам города с младенцем на руках оказалось тем ещё испытанием. Встречные женщины улыбались Хиджикате и малышу, а некоторые даже говорили «ути-пути». Репутация дьявольского замкома терпела один сокрушительный удар за другим. Окита вовсю наслаждался, пока не понял, куда именно они направляются.  
– Хиджиката-сан, да вы из ума выжили? Хотите Ёрозуе оставить Кондо-сана? Они же его прикончат, не со зла, так по глупости.  
– Если у тебя есть мысли получше, выкладывай, – огрызнулся Хиджиката.  
– Тогда уж пусть остаётся в казармах, тут его китаёза может нечаянно сожрать!  
Пока они спорили, и Хиджиката медленно достигал точки кипения, они наконец добрались до дома Ёрозуи.

Хиджиката позвонил в дверь, открыл почему-то Гинтоки – и как только смог оторваться от дивана. Он окинул взглядом командующий состав Шинсенгуми с ребёнком и ехидно улыбнулся.  
– Ну что, можно вас поздравить с пополнением в семействе? Кто же мамочка, а кто папочка?  
– Не будь идиотом! – рявкнул Хиджиката.  
– Хиджиката-сан мамочка! – одновременно ответил Окита.  
Ребёнок испуганно пискнул, Хиджиката неловко покачал его на руках и уже спокойнее продолжил:  
– Ёрозуя, я к тебе по делу.  
– Если думаешь мне это оставить, то я отказываюсь, – сразу ответил Гинтоки.  
– Почему, данна? У тебя же тут есть дети, ты опытный, – сказал Окита.  
– Мои дети в штаны не писают, – Гинтоки выразительно посмотрел на импровизированный подгузник из рубашки Кондо. – И где вы вообще это взяли?  
– Это Кондо-сан, – вздохнул Хиджиката.  
Гинтоки заржал.

– Гин-сан, что происходит? – в прихожую вышел Шинпачи.  
– Кондо-сан превратился в ребёнка под действием амантовского оружия, – начал Хиджиката.  
– И вы решили спихнуть его нам? – сразу догадался Шинпачи. – Ну уж нет, нам самим есть нечего!  
– Может, хоть няньку подскажете? – обречённо спросил Хиджиката. И почему только он решил, что пойти к Ёрозуе будет хорошей идеей?  
– Можно оставить его со старой каргой с первого этажа, бабки любят возиться с детьми, – предложил Гинтоки.  
– Отосэ-сан уехала на горячие источники, сейчас там только Катерина, – напомнил Шинпачи.  
– Ну, можно тогда... – Гинтоки мысленно представил Катерину, с расчётливым видом шевелившую мохнатыми ушами. – Хотя нет, она ребёнка на органы продаст.

– Шин-чан, что тут происходит? – по лестнице поднимались Отаэ с Кагурой. Кагура сразу показала Оките кулак. Но не успел Шинпачи ответить, что же именно происходит, и не успел Окита ответить ругательством, как Отаэ воскликнула «Ой, какой милый малыш!» и потянулась взять на руки Кондо-сана.  
Все присутствующие на секунду потеряли дар речи. Гинтоки нашёлся первым:  
– При виде детёныша у самки горной гориллы проснулись материнские инстинкты!  
Отаэ, не выпуская ребёнка из рук, изловчилась пнуть его в уязвимое место. Гинтоки с хрипом сложился в кучку боли и унижения.

– Откуда он у вас? – спросила Отаэ у Хиджикаты.  
– Сестра, это Кон... – Гинтоки молниеносно зажал рот Шинпачи.  
– Этому малышу срочно нужно где-то пожить, не оставлять же его в казармах с толпой грубых мужиков! Они научат ребёнка плохому! – сказал Гинтоки.  
– Если так, я могу ненадолго приютить его у себя, – предложила Отаэ.  
– У-ук! – сказал младенец. Он, похоже, был не против. На том и порешили.  
– Гин-сан, но если он превратится обратно в Кондо-сана, это будет катастрофа! – прошептал Шинпачи.  
– Не дрейфь, Пацуан, авось она его не убьёт.  
– Я больше беспокоюсь за себя, – вздохнул Шинпачи.

– А что вообще происходит? – спросила Кагура. Но ей никто не ответил, все провожали взглядами Отаэ, нежно несущую Кондо домой на руках. Это выглядело как первое знамение Апокалипсиса.  
– Жалко Кондо-сан не может оценить, он всегда так хотел с ней пообжиматься, – нарушил молчание Окита.  
– Эй, не говори так о моей сестре! – вскинулся Шинпачи.  
– Прекратите, вы оба, – устало сказал Хиджиката. – Сейчас главное вернуть Кондо-сана в обычный вид. Мы пойдём с этим разбираться, а вы присмотрите за ним.  
Шинсенгуми ушли.

– Шинпачи, а тебе не надо бежать домой? Пока Отаэ ребёнка омлетиком не накормила, – задумчиво сказал Гинтоки.  
От мысли о сестринском омлете Шинпачи побледнел. Несовершеннолетним такое явно давать нельзя. Да и совершеннолетним не стоило бы, разве что они хотят испытать ощущения, близкие к клинической смерти. Шинпачи бысто попрощался со всеми и поспешил домой.

Там его застала очередная проверка для многострадальных нервов – Отаэ купала Кондо! В душе Шинпачи боролись противоречивые чувства: он не хотел, чтобы его сестра видела Кондо-сана голым, такое может привести только к разврату и прочим неприличиям. Но с другой стороны, сейчас Кондо-сан всего лишь ребёнок...

Моральную дилемму Шинпачи разрешил, предложив сестре заняться ужином, пока он закончит мыть малыша. Ребёнок разревелся, как только его дали Шинпачи. «Может, у него сохранились чувства и воспоминания Кондо-сана», – подумал Шинпачи. В таком случае, нельзя допустить ничего такого, что впоследствии повредило бы репутации сестры!

За ужином Шинпачи даже позавидовал Кондо-сану. Тому, из-за отсутствия зубов, досталось тёплое молоко, а Шинпачи пришлось есть фирменный омлет сестры. Но у Шинпачи уже выработалось некое подобие иммунитета, и после еды он отключился всего на минут пятнадцать и даже не потерял память. Очнулся он от того, что сестра бесцеремонно пихала его в бок.

– Гори-чану пора баиньки, так что мы пойдём, – сказала она.  
– Гори-чану? – переспросил Шинпачи.  
– Да, разве не мило? У Кью-чан есть обезьянка, они чем-то похожи. Я попрошу Кью-чан завтра прийти в гости, они подружатся!  
Шинпачи поморщился. Ну да, Кьюбей-сан, которая патологически не терпит мужчин в целом и Кондо-сана в частности, с ним подружится. Тут ему в голову пришёл ещё один вопрос.

– Сестра, а где будет спать Гори-чан?  
– Со мной, конечно! Я же не могу положить ребёнка спать в комнате одного.  
Шинпачи показалось, что в тот момент на лице Кондо-сана (или скорее Кондо-чана) отразилась ни с чем не сравнимая радость как у человека, все самые сокровенные мечты которого внезапно сбылись.  
– Нет-нет-нет! – заорал Шинпачи. – Это невозможно! Ты не должна спать с этой гориллой!  
– Шин-чан! – укоризненно сказала Отаэ. – Как ты можешь, он же просто ребёнок!  
– Просто ребёнок? Да ты посмотри на его лицо! – негодовал Шинпачи.  
– Шин-чан, мне говорили, что у тебя сестринский комплекс, но я не верила. Однако теперь твоё поведение меня беспокоит. Я иду спать, а ты поразмысли о жизни.  
Отаэ ушла, унося с собой ребёнка. Шинпачи показалось, что его лицо выражает дьявольский триумф. Завтра с утра первым делом нужно будет бежать к Шинсенгуми и требовать, чтобы или забрали Кондо или превратили обратно!

Ночью Шинпачи спал неспокойно, а проснулся от крика. В целом ничего необычного, но на этот раз это был крик ребёнка. Шинпачи зевая вылез из постели и отправился узнавать, что происходит. На пороге их дома стоял Хиджиката со странной штуковиной в руках. Чутьё подсказало Шинпачи, что это Секретное Оружие. Кондо-сан орал неожиданным для ребёнка басом и цеплялся за Отаэ.  
– Гори-чан, похоже, не хочет идти с вами, – сказала она.  
– Ну ладно, тогда я сделаю это прямо здесь, – решительно сказал Хиджиката. – Все отойдите подальше от ребёнка!  
– Это почему? Что это вы на него направляете? – с подозрением спросила Отаэ.

Но тут Хиджиката нажал кнопку и ребёнок превратился в вполне взрослого Кондо, совершенно голого и всё ещё держащегося за Отаэ. Она завизжала и двинула ему так, что Кондо взлетел и сбил с ног Хиджикату.  
– Ах ты гадкая горилла! Притворяться ребёнком, пользоваться моей добротой! Я тебе сейчас покажу! – орала Отаэ.  
– Гражданочка, спокойно, или я вас арестую за нападение на Шинсенгуми! – пытался урезонить её Хиджиката.  
– Отаэ-сан, нам было так хорошо вместе! Тоши, сделай меня опять маленьким! – причитал Кондо.

«Кошмар», – подумал Шинпачи и тихонько выскользнул из дома. Недельку-другую нужно будет перекантоваться у Гин-сана, пока сестра не забудет этот жуткий случай. А вот Кондо, похоже, потерял все свои шансы на Отаэ. Шинпачи был этим только доволен.


End file.
